


Arrowleaf Clovers

by alepyt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth and Daryl bonding is my favorite thing, Beth’s green journal, bethyl, post still, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepyt/pseuds/alepyt
Summary: Beth writes on her journal again for the first time in months.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between Beth and Daryl’s centric episodes from season 4 “Still” and “Alone”. This friendship/relationship deserved so much better.

Dear Journal, to tell you the truth, I didn’t think I was ever gonna write on you again. 

Last time I re-read things just made me feel silly, and… like if someone else had written those words; I couldn’t understand anymore how delusional I’d been about some of the scenarios I’d come up with for my future. My family’s future. But now I think I get it. It’s like Daryl said, that’s how it was supposed to be.

We’ve been getting along better now. It’s like we both got a chip off our shoulders after we burnt down the shack. Good side of alcohol, right?

Either way, we are really a team now. It used to be just us having to work together to survive, but now, we’re working together to make things better. For ourselves, and for our family.

I still think they made it out and they’re out there. Probably wondering where we are too. I wish there was a way to let them know though. That we made it. That we’re good. That there are still good things out there, if you care to find them.

It’s like the other day, Daryl was teaching me the names and parts of his crossbow, and was in the middle of mumbling his rant about how I’m not supposed to call them ‘arrows’, but then he stopped for a minute to collect something. I thought maybe he’d found some more berries, but he came back with a few clovers for me. We didn’t need them for anything, but he said he thought maybe I would like them. I did. He said their name is ‘arrowleaf clovers’, the flowers on mine are very small and white, but he says they turn pink or purple with time, and that they’d eventually resemble an arrowhead.

That’s why I opened you again, actually. To keep my clovers pressed, and safe here. Now I look at them almost every night or when there’s time to be calm for a little bit. See the thing is, I think they’re very beautiful. They make me feel like it’s ok to look at these things and appreciate them. Like I was saying earlier, not just fighting to survive, but fighting to make things better. And that way the fight gets at least a little bit easier. Xo

~Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth wakes up from a dream about her dad.

Dear Journal,

I've been thinking about Daddy a lot today. About how much I miss him. And how I would have liked more time with him, to get to know him better.

Daryl says that he always respected dad, from the minute they met. When I asked him why, he said it was because only 'a real badass' can manage to provide everything for his family like that, like, not only with food and stuff, but also provide them with values and love.

He's right, you know... I'm just lucky to have had him as a dad. And even though I won't see him again, he will always be a part of me, no matter what. And I think that is why i'm not as sad when I think about him anymore. I used to always cry if I thought about him for too long. But today it was different. I woke up in the middle of the night all shaken up, as if I'd been having a nightmare, but really I was just dreaming about Daddy at the prison. In the dream, he was talking to Rick in the distance and I could see they were laughing.

That's when I woke up. Daryl was on watch so he'd already been awake for a few hours, but when I told him I was dreaming about daddy, he came up to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

The funny thing is... I think he thought I was going to cry, or that I felt sad, but really I was just happy that I got to see daddy laughing again, even if it was just a dream.

I didn't explain all this to Daryl, though, and we just sat like that for a little while, which was nice.

After that it was my turn to keep watch, so I told him he could sleep now and that I had things under control. He said 'I know. You're a Greene, Greenes are tough.' which made me smile really big.

I think daddy would be really proud if he could see me now. Just as i'm very proud of him. I wish I could have told him that when he was alive, but I don't get to be upset about that. I'm just gonna be happy that I had him for so long, and i'm gonna focus on my jobs. I need to stay safe. I need to keep Daryl safe. I need to keep practicing my tracking skills. We need to find a new camp. Those are my jobs right now, and i'm gonna do them. I just have to.

Good night.  
~Beth


End file.
